book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Options
In Book of Mario, while Mario is in a battle, they and their partner can each select one from a pentad of options each turn. These options, for Mario, include Leap, Product, Different (called "Special Movement" by Professor Reality), Reason, and Hammer. For Mario's partner, Leap, Hammer and Different are replaced with Assault. The options selected by the player will determine the outcome of each battle. s.]] Format (Description of option archetype) * (Name of specific option and its effects) ** (Option's description) *** (Option's action command description, if unique) **** (Post-text as a result of the option's effects) Options Leap Exclusive to Mario. Leaping can target any enemy, but will do less damage, if any at all, against enemies with Protection, and it will cause Mario to take damage from spiked enemies (such as a Fuckin' Goomba) instead of attacking. All Leap attacks have a default Attack Power of 1. * Bounce Normally: Attack an enemy by walking on them up to 2 times. ** "Attack the enemy by walking on them." *** "Press A before the opponent starts!" * Rotate (2 FP): 'Attack an enemy once with 3-4 damage. Available once The Best Shoes are obtained in Section 2. ** ''"First attack that turns, then overcomes the enemy." * 'Bounce Force (3 FP): '''Attack an enemy, then attack it an additional time each time the player times their B press successfully, with the timing required getting progressively more strict. Only available with Bounce Force equipped. ** ''"Keep doing the enemy. I left the table." * 'Energetic Jump (1 FP): '''Attack an enemy once with a powerful leap. Only available if Energetic Jump is equipped. ** ''"Stomp on a single enemy using lots of Attack Power." * 'Sleepy Hop: ' Attack an enemy, and there is a chance that it will fall asleep. Only available if Sleep Hop is equipped. ** "Walk so much that your enemies are asleep." Product Usable by both Mario and their partner. The player can select one of up to 10 (20 with Backpack* equipped) Products to use from Mario's inventory. For information on what Products can do, see the list of products here. * 'NO: '''Appears when Mario has no Products in his inventory. Cannot be selected. ** ''"There are no articles." Reason Usable by both Mario and their partner. This menu presents a multitude of different, unique options. * '''Casting Changes: Choose another partner to swap Mario's current partner with. ** "Select another pair." * Work: Mario gains Star Power* proportionate to the amount of objects that society has thrown away. ** "Try to beat the population." * Cost (1 FP): User gains +1 general Attack Power on next attack. Only available with the Upload or Upload P equipped. ** "Change the power supply after attacking." *** N/A **** "Get up! Attack power is updated!" * Protect: 'Increase the user's Protection by 1. May increase more so by the influence of Medals. ** ''"Enter this Konuyu." ***N/A **** "Defense is confident in this round!" * 'ESCAPE: '''The player mashes the B button as quickly as possible, increasing the odds of Mario and their partner fleeing from the current battle at the expense of some Currencies. ** ''"Avoid the game." *** "Quick A registration!" Different Exclusive to Mario. Mario can pick from a plethora of Special Options, each costing him Star Power*. After Caramel, each new Crystal Star grants a new Special Option to the player. * 'Caramel (1 SP): '''Gain HP and FP relative to how well the minigame is performed. ** ''"Repeat Mario with HP and FP and treat Botulism." * 'Quake Quake (2 SP): '''Depending on how well the minigame is executed, 1-6 damage is dealt to each enemy. The types of enemies damaged also depends on the performance of this option. ** ''"Come down to hurt all enemies." *** "Click A at the right time!" * 'Leave (2 SP): '''Throw a time bomb that momentarily immobilizes all enemies, if performed well. ** ''"Run all enemies immediately." *** "If A, B, or X is the enemy, hit it!" * 'Elevator (3 SP): '''Increase the general Attack Power and Protection of Mario and his band, according to how well the move is done. ** ''"In short, party attacks and defenses are strengthened." *** "Move the cursor into the field and press A!" **** "Growth is growing!" * 'Art of Attack (4 SP): '''Damage as many enemies as the player the create circles around using a cursor in a short amount of time. ** ''"You know all the enemies that surround the star." *** "Take the enemy as often as you can!" * 'Sweeter (5 SP): '''It is just a more expensive and stronger version of Caramel, which can heal more HP and FP. ** "Rec''over Mario and his allies and fix poison." * 'Not Shown 2 (SP): '''Pressing the shown buttons in the right order increases the chance of onehitting the enemies. ** ''"If you succed, the enemy holds you" *** "Press the button that will appear on the screen!" * 'New Gourmet 6 (SP): '''Damages all enemies depending on how often the A-Button is pressed. ** ''"How bad are all the enemies?" *** "Stroke A!" Hammer Exclusive to Mario. Most Hammer attacks can only target the foremost enemy, but are effective against enemies with Protection. However, they cannot target flying enemies (such as a Paraboom). * '''Unique Hammer: Attack once. ** "Hit enemy hammer." *** "Hold control stick and make cursor leave!" * Best Hammer: 'Attack an enemy with increased damage. Only available once Super Hammer is obtained in Section 3. ** ''"Take the enemy when you can the enemy." * 'Hammer: '''Attacks all enemies on the ground, with little damage. Only available if Hammer Hammer is equipped. ** ''"Damage to all enemies on earth." * 'Energy Hit: '''Raise the Attack Power for Mario's next Hammer attack. Only available if Energy Hit is equipped. ** ''"Hit one enemy with big attacks." Assault Exclusive to Mario's partner. Options available are dependent on the partner selected. Goombell * '''Headache (0 FP): Attack twice. ** "The Headbonk enemy is guilty" *** "Press A before the opponent starts." * Blah (0 FP): Get information on an enemy, and add its milk to your Magic. ** "See enemy picture and view the War in HD." *** "Place a small cursor in the middle of the high pointer!" * Multibon (3 FP): Attack an enemy until you reach the action command. ** "You will continue until you reach the action command." *** "Press A before the opponent starts." * Rink Wink (4 FP): Make Mario gain an extra turn. ** "Mario must wait for an extraordinary attack." *** "Make A B for show." Carbon * Shell Launch (0 FP): Attack the foremost enemy from the side, presumably with your hat. ** "Take the hat from the ground to the enemy." *** "Hold control stick and make the cursor leave!" * The Shell (3 FP): Attack all enemies on Earth. ** "Fly the shell against all enemies on earth!" *** "Hold control stick Left and not much time." * Shell Shell (4 FP): Protect Mario and their partners from incoming damage. ** "Mario faces many obstacles." *** "Press A and make it clean!" * Nuclear Noise (6 FP): Attack all enemies on earth while ignoring their Protection. ** "Destroy all enemy shields and destroy the defense." *** "Smash fast control stick to the left!" Sir Snow * Sludge Body (0 FP): Attack once, any enemy. ** "Click on the enemy." *** "Give me two characters!" * Gala Force (4 FP): Instantly and precariously remove each enemy from the battle. ** "All winds are strongly attacked by the wind." *** "Weigh and empty A with no time!" * Close Lips (3 FP): Steal HP from the foremost enemy. ** "Remove enemy HP and add dirt to the kiss." *** "Don't touch the glowing cursor!" * Dodge Nebula (4 FP): ** "It's a little suspicious for Mario for a while, so enemies often lose." *** "Crazy control stick times!" Yoshi Kid * Soil balance (0 FP): Attack the foremost enemy many times, but tenuously so. ** "it brings you the enemy for what it should be" *** "Touch it several R!" * Hyfed (4 FP): Ignoring enemy Protection, swallow the foremost enemy, then spit it back out at the enemy behind, dealing damage to both. ** "drag enemies and swipe to another enemy." *** "Press R and execute if cursor is on!" * Tiny Egg (3 FP): Precariously shrink an enemy. ** "When an enemy is assigned with less amounts of eggs." *** "Press A if cursor on!" * Terrible (6 FP): Do 1 damage to each enemy up to 6 times. ** "Call the veal Yoshis to invade all enemies of the earth!" *** "Press much of L and R!" Viviana * Shadow Blow (0 FP): Attack the foremost enemy, and precariously ablaze it, dealing damage to it each turn. ** "We've finished fighting fights against the enemy." *** "Contact the beauty of the screen!" * Curtain (1 FP): Avoid incoming attacks with Mario this turn, but skip Viviana's next turn. ** "Hide the ball with Mario to avoid attacks." *** "Pressing button will appear in the game." * Brightness of Fire (6 FP): Precariously ignite each enemy. ** "To inflame lightning and its enemies." *** "When the screen appears, press the buttons repeatedly." * Sex (4 FP): ** "Ask everyone to send kisses to understand." *** "Press A immediately to meet your enemy's heart." Mr. Mowz * Relaxing Love (0 FP): Attacks the foremost enemy, ignoring Protection. ** "Attack the enemy medium to cross the defense." * Pirate Kiss (2 FP): Pilfers an enemy's Product or Medal. ** "I think it's useless to kill his enemy." * Annoy (3 FP): Precariously make each enemy Dizzy. ** "Enemies face a small brain shock that changes their head." * Dad (10 FP): ** "Retired HP for any friendship with Mario." Bob * Pump (0 FP): Damage the foremost enemy once. ** "Attacks enemy land with an explosion." * Bomb Gang (3 FP): Release three time bombs that detonate after a turn. ** "Spend three bombs, then turn over * Stay (4 FP): ** Which is the most direct attack of the enemy, Bobberion malicious. '' * '''Bob (9 FP):' ** Attack all enemies with a big bang. Trivia * If an option is not usable, trying to select it will usually result in the message "Do not choose!" * Most of Viviana's attacks are sexually suggestive. * It is unknown who or what a Konuyu (referred to in Protect's description) is. There appears to be several holy figures that aid Mario on his journey, including Supergod, superhuman (as seen on the right), and Konuyu. * Carbon's last attack "Nuclear Noise" might be a reference to one of Utsuho Reiuji's spellcards in Touhou 12.3: Atomic Fire「''Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive''」as when it is used, Utsuho begins to glow, while the screen flashes "''Caution!" ''signs with a nuclear alarm sound playing in the background, as she proceeds to ram the player several times, resembling Nuclear Noise's attack pattern. Category:Game Mechanisms